superhero_and_supervilain_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Termite
Termite is a supervillain and an enemy of Gunblazer. Character origin Frank Cooper was born blind and spent most of his childhood alone in his room. He always dreamed about being able to see, since everybody he met told him that having sight was amazing. At an early age he became obsessed with termites and was always very fascinated by the animal. He never had any friends, and didn't even want to spend time with his parents. All he wanted was to be able to see, and play with his pet termites. At the university he gained interest in engineering and decided to become a scientist. One day he decided to try and build a machine that could give him sight, and started to construct two antennas connected to his retina, which could send signals to his eyes and thereby show pictures of the environment. The design was inspired by a termites antenna. After many years of work, he succeeded and the antennas worked. He connected the antennas to his eyes and, believe it or not, managed to get sight for the first time in his life. But the event was alot less impressing than Frank had thought. He realized that sight was an overrated ability, and that everything looked just like he always had imagined in his head. He understood that you don't need sight to know how something look, and the whole event made him depressed. Frank started to insulate himself from the rest of the world and began a life in darkness. But he felt that the rest of the world had to change their opinions, and constructed an iron jaw, shaped as a termites. His antennas also featured the ability to mind control termites, and along with his jaws and army of termites, he started to destroy wooden buildings and constructs all over the city. His goal is to destroy the whole city so the citizens will have to appreciate the darkness. He soon became wanted though, and is now known as the "Termite". Powers and abilities Termite doesn't has any superpowers, but he does have some weird arsenal of weapons. His jaw is made of iron and can chew trough almost everything, which he sometimes uses to kill humans by biting their necks. Termite can control the minds of his termites with his antennas. He can also make them attack people. Termite also carries a bottle of poison, which, when drank, transform the victims guts and organs into wood. He then signals his termites to crawl into the victims throat and eat his organs, to give his victims a slow and painful death. Friends and occupations Termite doesn't has any friends other than his pet termites. He doesn't has any job either and gets food and water by stealing it. When he isn't trying to destroy the city, he spends his time playing with his pet termites in dark allyes or under bridges. Personality Termite features a strong hatred against the rest of the world for not sharing his opinions. He's obsessed with termites and darkness, and will do anything in his way to destroy the city. He wants everyone else to feel the same darkness as him and realize how useless sight is. Appearance and design Termite is dressed in a grey coat and black pants. He features an iron jaw, which he often covers with his collar. He's bald with two antennas pointing out of his head, connected to his retina. He wears grey gloves and his eyes always remains closed. Category:Villain Category:Fanhero12